


Princess

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki always had acted like a Princess but when Heath drew his attention to the fact it had surprising consequences.





	Princess

            “Hurry up Princess, we're going to be late.” Heath complained as Yoshiki messed about on his laptop, trying to quickly finish a game.

            “I'm coming,” Yoshiki called back, before it dawned on him what Heath had just called him. “And don't call me Princess!” He shouted but Heath only laughed.

            “I've never met a man more deserving of that nickname.” Heath remarked, as he walked into the room to find out what Yoshiki was doing. Unimpressed that it was just a game of cards holding Yoshiki up, he pressed the power button on the computer making it automatically begin the shutdown procedure.

            “Hey!” Yoshiki complained turning to glare at Heath. “And why the hell would you think Princess suited me?”

            “Well there's the old photo's off you,” Heath remarked. “But mainly it's the way you act.”

            “How do I act?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Temperamental, selfish and vain.” Heath replied.

            “Oh really?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “You always have to have your own way,” Heath added. “Throwing a fit if you don't and you are a huge drama queen.”

            “I see,” Yoshiki replied, looking less than impressed. “Anything more?”  
            “Yes. You're as beautiful as Snow White, as kind as Sleeping Beauty and as smart as Belle,” Heath finished. “Bad points aside, I wouldn't love you any other way.”

            “If I'm the Princess then who is my Prince?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Toshi?” Heath suggested.

            “No, he's my best friend, nothing more,” Yoshiki replied firmly, surprising Heath who had always assumed the two of them had something more going on behind closed doors.

            “Sugizo?” Heath suggested.

            “Why him?” Yoshiki asked.

            “He's the new guitarist in the band, when we could have just coped with Pata,” Heath pointed out. “And hide of course. I know his spirit remains with us.”

            “Yeah, but it's better if the band has a third guitarist.” Yoshiki replied firmly.

            “Not Pata right?” Heath asked and Yoshiki shook his head. “Taiji?!”

            “No but the man I do like is a member of X.” Yoshiki said, giving Heath a hint.

            “A member of X? But the only member left is myself.” Heath replied stunned.

            “Well if it's not any of the others.” Yoshiki replied with a shrug and Heath began to smile, as he was filled with relief that it wasn't anyone else and happiness that it was him. He always had had a crush on the drummer.

            “Princess, may I escort you to the ball?” Heath asked, offering Yoshiki his arm.

            “Of course,” Yoshiki said accepting it. “But aren't we supposed to be going to a charity dinner?”

            “I suppose you are right.” Heath agreed laughing.

            “We don't have to go, if you don't want to.” Yoshiki suggested.

            “Why wouldn't I want to go?” Heath asked

            “No reason.” Yoshiki said with a sigh, as he walked off to find his jacket leaving Heath to ponder over why the princess was suddenly in a mood. Could it be that when Yoshiki had said he 'liked' him, he meant really liked him? Was this Prince and Princess thing more than a joke?

            “Yoshiki,” Heath said, as the drummer returned back to his usual self. “Do you like me?”

            “Yes,” Yoshiki replied. “Haven't we already discussed this? Out of all of X I want you to be my prince.”

            “Yes but what do you mean by that?” Heath asked.

            “I mean I'll be your princess.” Yoshiki responded. Realising the drummer was probably going to play these head games for ages Heath went for plan B. Asking had failed, so he would have to act on the instincts that said Yoshiki really liked him.

            “OK, be my princess.” Heath replied, closing the distance between them with just a few steps and gently claiming Yoshiki's lips with his own. The drummer’s arms wrapped around him and all confusion was gone. Yoshiki's meaning was now clear to him but he was reluctant to stop the kiss. Reluctant to pull away. He wanted Yoshiki to be his own, to claim him completely. He wanted to hear Yoshiki cry his name in the clutches of pleasure, just like he'd fantasised so many times.

            Though this was what he wanted, he broke the kiss to give Yoshiki a chance to protest. A chance to deny this was what he had meant. Perhaps he had got it all wrong? Perhaps this was just too soon, though they had been friends for years.

            “I don't want to go to the dinner.” Heath informed Yoshiki.

            “Good.” Yoshiki answered and their lips joined once again, this time with Yoshiki leading and Heath wrapping his arms possessively around his 'princess'. As Yoshiki pulled away, Heath moved his lips down onto Yoshiki's neck and began to nuzzle into the drummer’s neck, breathing in the scent of Yoshiki's favourite aftershave.

            “When you said you loved me before, you meant more than a friend didn't you?” Yoshiki needlessly asked.

            “If it's OK.” Heath replied, moving his hands onto Yoshiki's shoulders and gently pulling off the jacket so that it fall to the floor. Letting Yoshiki go, he began to unbutton his own shirt and their eyes met with understanding, as they both recalled how obvious their true feelings had been. How stupid they were not to have seen it before. Sex with Yoshiki was long overdue Heath realised, as he let his shirt fall and moved his hands onto the buttons of Yoshiki's.

            As Yoshiki's shirt fell, Heath gently pushed the drummer backwards with a single hand, until he was pressed with his back against the wall. Again they kissed, this time with fiery passion and Yoshiki's hands slid across Heath's butt, pushing him closer desperate for the younger man. All the hints he had dropped, all the clues, yet Heath had remained oblivious to his affections. He should have just been a man and said it from the start but the fear of rejection had been too strong. Besides, it had already been made established that Heath was going to be the man in this relationship. No, it was too soon to label it that but whatever it was he himself had declared that Heath was in charge. So be it, he needed a break from being the boss sometimes. If Heath wanted to lead, he was welcome to it.

            Heath's lips moved downwards, settling on his shoulder blade for a moment before carrying on downwards. Hundreds of light kisses trailed down Yoshiki's body, each bringing him a flicker of pleasure and smiling Yoshiki leant back against the wall, feeling content in the moment.

            As Heath's mouth reached his crotch, the pleasure intensified and as the bassist made no movement to do anything other than kiss his crotch again and again, his need for him began to grow.  Slowly his body began to physically respond and his growing erection was beginning to press against the tight fabric of his trousers, quickly becoming uncomfortable, almost painful. Needing release he undid the button, only to have Heath's hand push his out of the way.

            “Heath! It's too tight.” Yoshiki complained, causing the bassist to stop and look at him with bemused eyes.

            “It better not be too tight.” Heath replied, referring to something else entirely before grabbing the top of the zip with his teeth and yanking it down in one fast, clearly practised, movement. His mouth was already back on Yoshiki's crotch before the trousers had fallen to the floor, separated only by the thin material of Yoshiki's underwear. Seconds later that too had fallen to the floor and Heath's tongue darted out to explore Yoshiki's length.

            “Do you have lube?” Heath asked, as he pulled away from a disappointed Yoshiki.

            “We don't need that.” Yoshiki remarked and with a shrug Heath placed his lips onto Yoshiki's and slid his tongue into the drummer’s mouth not wanting to rush a single thing. Yoshiki's hand was on his crotch now, feeling his hard erection with curious fingers before working on the fastenings of Heath's trousers, undressing the bassist as confidently as Heath had undressed him.

            “We can't do this dry.” Heath remarked, offering his fingers to Yoshiki's mouth and getting his meaning Yoshiki took them into his mouth sucking lightly and genuinely teasing Heath with his tongue, showing the bassist just what his mouth was capable off. Heath only smiled, knowing that would come later, right now a mouth wouldn't give him what he craved.

            Removing his fingers from Yoshiki's mouth, he replaced them with his own tongue and without hesitation pushed his fingers deep into Yoshiki's ass, quickly searching for the spot that would make the drummer moan for him. Yoshiki's body shuddered and he knew he had found it and so he stroked again and again, all the while increasing the distance between his fingers, preparing Yoshiki for his intrusion.

            “Just take me already.” Yoshiki complained, needing more from Heath than what his fingers could give.

            “Are you sure your OK to do this dry?” Heath worried but the drummer only smiled and dropped to his knees. He took Heath's erection in his mouth and licked it a few times before pulling back with a smug smile.

            “You're not dry now.” Yoshiki commented, returning to his feet and with a self-satisfied smirk he turned around and supported himself against the wall, knowing this would be rough but that was how he liked it.

            “It's your own fault if you can't walk in the morning.” Heath announced, placing the tip of his erection against Yoshiki's entrance. He could feel the eager muscles twitching for him, wanting him inside and not wanting to deny Yoshiki that pleasure any longer he slowly pushed himself deep inside, until his entire length was buried inside the drummer. Then, knowing Yoshiki probably thought he was going to be gentle and loving, he began to thrust hard and fast into the drummer. Taken by surprise Yoshiki couldn't hold back his moans and he knew if it wasn't for being trapped between Heath and a wall he'd now be a trembling mess on the floor.

            With great self-control Heath managed to stop, happy to hear the disappointed groan escape Yoshiki's lips. “Can you handle me Princess?”

            “Anything you throw at me,” Yoshiki replied. “There's nothing a pretty boy like you can do that I can't handle.”

            “Good,” Heath replied and then as suddenly as he stopped he once again took on his fast and hard pace. This time he wrapped a hand around Yoshiki's erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. “I want to hear you call my name.” Heath whispered into Yoshiki's ear.

            “Never.” Yoshiki got out but as Heath managed an extra hard and deep thrust he groaned and knew his self-control was slipping.

            “Say it. Beg me to take you harder.” Heath ordered, who always had loved making his lovers submit completely to his power.

            “Like you could go harder.” Yoshiki scolded and once again Heath managed to stop mid-thrust, his point made clear. It was a cruel trick and Yoshiki had never had a partner with that much self-control.

            “Don't stop.” Yoshiki complained, gasping for breath as his body recovered a little, enough for him to think clearly anyway.

            “You know what I want.” Heath replied firmly.

            “Fuck me Heath.” Yoshiki complained.

            “How hard?” Heath asked. “How deep?”

            “Make me scream.” Yoshiki got out and happy with that answer, Heath began to thrust into Yoshiki with his whole strength, bringing him to a trembling mess in seconds. Knowing he would be unable to stop again, Heath focused on hitting Yoshiki's sweet spot again and again until the drummer could no longer make a comprehensible sound.

            And then Yoshiki could take no more and he came hard, splattering his semen across Heath's hand and the wall before him. He didn't think Heath had even noticed, he too was lost in pleasure and moments later he felt a familiar wetness inside him that meant Heath too had cum.

            The room was filled with nothing but their gasped breaths. as they both recovered from there orgasms, slowly returning to earth. Eventually Heath found the strength to pull out of Yoshiki and as he did the drummer practically crumbled down onto the floor, sitting with his back to the wall and his legs, slightly parted, in front of him. Too tired to stand. Heath sat beside him and gently rested a hand on Yoshiki's thigh.

            “That was simply amazing.” Yoshiki said breaking the silence.

            “You weren't too bad yourself,” Heath replied feeling smug. “For a spoilt princess.”  
            “Arrogant Prince.” Yoshiki replied but Heath only smiled.

            “Of course I'm arrogant, I had you in a trembling mess within seconds.” Heath replied grinning.

            “Yeah well,” Yoshiki replied with a shrug. “You know you've ruined me, right? I'm never going to be happy with anyone else now.”

            “Once you've had Heath, you can't go back,” Heath replied, playing on Yoshiki's arrogant remark. “Not that I'd want you to have any other partners now. I just happen to be possessive of the men I love.”

            “Well what kind of princess would I be if I had more than one Prince Charming?” Yoshiki replied.

            “So, that's how it is?” Heath asked. “We're exclusive now?”

            “Yeah.” Yoshiki replied and Heath smiled.

            “Good.” He said, placing his lips over Yoshiki's once again. It wasn't like he'd ever truly wanted anyone else after he had met the drummer anyway.


End file.
